Comfort You
by Alidiabin
Summary: Set after Kill Ari II. right after Ziva kills Ari Tony and Ziva meet in an alleyway and comfort one another.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Comfort You**

Anthony DiNozzo is pretty sure he's drunk. Very drunk. He moves his head and the room moves. He feels numb. He begins to understand why his parents loved the precious poison. The room is spinning. He doesn't feel anything. He thinks of Kate and doesn't want to cry. Of course, DiNozzo men don't cry. He stands outside the bar. The typical American bar with the flashing lights and underage college students getting terribly drunk. He stands still. He watches as a woman in the alley takes a long drag of a foreign cigarette. He assumes it is Turkish remembering the smell when some of his father's Middle Eastern business associates visited DiNozzo Manor. He stumbles towards the alleyway. He can hear faint sobbing.

"Hello" he cries.

"Hello" a woman cries in an almost perfect American accent. Tony moves forward. Feeling his chest tighten as the cigarette smoke defuses the air.

"Got a smoke," he asks the woman hidden by darkness covered by shadows.

"No" she says, "Besides you survived the plague I do not think your lungs could handle a Turkish cigarette" her faux accent has disappeared. It takes just a minute for Tony to register whom it is standing before him. Ziva David. "Gibbs whacked Ari" she says with a chill in her voice.

"Guess you are not looking forward to the ride home" Tony says stepping into the darkness.

"No" Ziva says honestly. She looks down. He can tell as the cigarette is now pointing towards the dirty alleyway.

"You knew him before this didn't you," Tony asked.

"I knew Ari for many years," Ziva replies concealing the fact they share the same bastard of a father.

"You called him Ari" Tony says in a surprised tone.

"Yes" Ziva replies dropping the cigarette.

"Its just when we were looking for stuff on him we called Martin Sedgwick and he said the Ari was always referred to as Hazwari" Tony says. The alcohol is making him dizzy. He holds out his hands hoping to find balance. One of his hands reaches Ziva's arm. Ziva doesn't protest. She likes the accidental comfort it brings.

"I met Martin once" Ziva says. Tony looks at her.

She moves forward sick of the dark shadows they are standing in. The stand in the mouth of the alleyway. The neon bar lights illuminate them. Ziva looks up at him. Tony sees her red eyes. He looks at her. He doesn't see the hard assassin she portrayed in the squadroom forty-eight hours ago. He sees an upset young woman. An upset young smoking hot woman. The small but overactive part of his brain decides.

There eyes stare directly into one another as if they are trying to read each others minds.

They both step forward. She looks down then she looks up. Their lips race towards each other like opposite magnets. Their lips collide. They crash like waves onto a cliff. They taste each other. The flavors on their lips of tobacco, salt and hard liquor are mixed. Tony's hands race under her shirt. He touches her soft olive skin. His hands glaze over uneven patches. He feels her body tense as he touches a ridge of skin. A not so old scar. Her hands delve into his pockets. After rummaging and spilling a crumbled dollar bill on to the fifthly sidewalk. She finds what she was searching for. Their lips separate. Tony's hands rest on her exposed hips. She holds up the colored plastic square. Tony looks at her. Her eyes beg. His eyes tell her he wants it too. They both know that sex is a natural reaction to death. Tony knew this because his father acquired his future wife at Tony's mothers funeral. Ziva knew because her mother had screwed Tali's schoolteacher at Tali's funeral. He takes the plastic square from her soft olive hands. They walk back into the dark alleyway.

Alcohol helps loosen them up. They fight for who is to be pinned against the wall. Ziva pushes him. His back hits the brick wall. She opens his shirt. She fiddles with his belt buckle. Tony's hands go lower and lower. No longer tracing old scars. Her pants are lowered. She pushes her self on him. He is inside her. She realizes she's about to scream. She buries her head on his shirt. She screams into his chest.

They stand against the wall in the moments after. Ziva smoking a Turkish cigarette. Tony does his shirt back up and takes a deep breath.

"What first time in an alley" Ziva asks.

"No" Tony says "Last time I did it in an alley it was in a car"

Ziva lets out a small laugh stubbing out the cigarette. She moves and stands in front of him. She kisses his cheek. Tony breathes in her intoxicating smell yet again.

"Todah" she whispers as she takes one last sniff of his peculiar scent.

The smell of alcohol and expensive male cologne takes over her. She considers asking for a second round but decides against it. She pats his sweaty chest and walks away. She lights another cigarette and takes a sip of the flask in her pocket as she walks around the corner. Tony leaves a few seconds later. He walks back towards the bar with the neon lights and drunken underage college students.

A/N: Not sure if it's any good. I don't usually write this sort of stuff. Set after Kill Ari II.


End file.
